UGA Star Ships (Tier 2)
These are the Tier 2 starships of the United Galactic Alliance. Kumari-Class The Andorian Kumari-class is a battle cruiser noted for its thick hull and use of particle beam weapons. It is a fairly large ship, but has a low maximum crew size due to the increased hull thickness and numerous redudancies within the ship's systems, making it very difficult to disable. Kumari-Class starships are commonly found as escort ships for high profile government officials. The forward firing arc of the Kumari-class cruiser consists of three fixed particle beam cannons - one in the nose, and one in each wing. The dorsal and ventral section of the ship both have a single rotating particle beam cannon. The Kumari-class was designed to be able to take a great deal of damage. Its heavy hull plating provides an additional 150 Hull HP and the many system redundancies make it much more difficult to disable - often requiring enemy ships to target several different areas in order to knock out a single system. Additionally, the Kumari-class' shields regenerate 10% faster due to the system overlaps. [ Size: Large, 260 meters (long), 120 meters (wide), 68 meters (high) ] [ Maximum Crew Size: 90 ] [ Defense: Deflector Shield ] [Shuttle Bay: 1 (aft, ventral) with capacity for three fighters/shuttles. ] [ Transporter Rooms: 1 (center) ] [ FTL: Hyperspace ] [ Price: 550,000 credits ] Sprinter-Class The Sprinter-class is an Elven ship designed primarily for long-range science and exploration missions. One of first assignments the Sprinter-class ships were used for were studying Borg behavior out in Wild Space and away from known sentient life. As with any interaction with the Borg, 'mishaps' occurred and the Borg portion of the Sprinter-class' mission was scrapped in favor of less dangerous assignments. The forward firing arc of the Sprinter-class is dominated by four 90-degree particle beam cannons which go down either side of the nose of the ship. On the forward-ventral section, there is a fixed missile launcher. On the side-dorsal sections, there is a single ion cannon on a 180-degree arc. The aft section has a single fixed missile launcher. While slightly weaker than deflector shields, the Sprinter-class utilizes regenerative shielding. These shields regenerate at a much quicker rate than the typical deflector shield - up to 25% quicker. The regeneration rate can increase if additional ship power is rerouted to the shield generators. The Sprinter-class is also equipped with a standard cloaking device. [ Size: Large, 350 meters (long), 160 meters (wide), 60 meters (high) ] [ Maximum Crew Size: 200 ] [ Defense: Regenerative Shield ] [Shuttle Bay: 2 (aft, dorsal) with capacity for two fighters/shuttles each. ] [ Transporter Rooms: 2 (sides, center) ] [ FTL: Hyperspace ] [ Price: 600,000 credits ] DP20-class The DP20-class was originally a cargoship that was refitted and redesigned for wartime efforts. The storage space it once had was remove and replaced with much more powerful engines, shields and weapons. It is often ignored because of its bulky appearance and small size, but the DP20 is capable of fantastic speed and manuverability and is one of the most heavily-armed UGA Tier 2 ships. The forward arc of the DP20 consists of a fixed turbolaser, two fixed quad-laser cannons and a single fixed large missile launcher. The sides have two 180-degree rotating laser cannons. The aft section has a single fixed turbolaser and missile launcher. The DP20's massive engines give an impulse speed that is much greater than most ships of its size. The ship gains +2 to Dodge AC and gains +1000 meters to its space movement speed. [ Size: Medium, 120 meters (long), 50 meters (wide), 40 meters (high) ] [ Maximum Crew Size: 90 ] [ Defense: Deflector Shield ] [Shuttle Bay: 1 (center-''ventral'') with capacity for two fighters/shuttles. ] [ Transporter Rooms: 1 (aft) ] [ FTL: Hyperspace ] [ Price: 600,000 credits ] Galor-class The Galor-class is a Cardassian-designed destroyer that used by the UGA during the cold war with the Human Federation. Hundreds of Galor-class starships were placed patrolling the border between the two factions. They are small, quick ships with enough firepower to prove dangerous in just about any confrontation. The forward firing arc consists of a fixed disruptor cannon and a 90-degree rotating phased polaron beam. Each side has a 180-degree rotating phased polaron beam. The aft has a fixed missile launcher and a a 90-degree phased polaron beam. [ Size: Large, 370 meters (long), 190 meters (wide), 60 meters (high) ] [ Maximum Crew Size: 300 ] [ Defense: Deflector Shield ] [Shuttle Bay: 2 (forward-sides) with capacity for three fighters/shuttles each. ] [ Transporter Rooms: 2 (forward & aft) ] [ FTL: Hyperspace ] [ Price: 575,000 credits ] Valdore-type The Valdore-type battleship was designed by the Romulans as a lighter version of their heavy D'deridex-type warships. The Valdore-type is faster and more manuverable, but still large enough to hold an invasion force and strike fear into those in smaller ships. The Valdore-type is often used for surprise attacks and flanking manuvers. The forward arc, situated on the nose of the ship, is a single, fixed missile launcher and two disruptor cannons. Also facing the forward arc, each wing has two fixed disruptor cannons. The ventral side of the ship has a 360-degree rotating disruptor cannon. The aft arc uses a 90-degree rotating disruptor cannon and a 90-degree rotating missile launcher. The Valdore-type is equipped with a standard cloaking device. [ Size: Huge, 603 meters (long), 911 meters (wide), 94 meters (high) ] [ Maximum Crew Size: 800 ] [ Defense: Deflector Shield ] [Shuttle Bay: 2 (aft-ventral, forward-ventral) with capacity for six fighters/shuttles each. ] [ Transporter Rooms: 2 (forward & aft) ] [ FTL: Hyperspace ] [ Price:' '67'''5,000 credits ] Urus-class The Urus-class is a support ship that also functions as a carrier. Outside of hyperspace, it is a huge, bulky ship with minimal combat thrusters. It relies on fleet defense, its starfighters and its own thick hull and autocannon defenses. Urus-class ships are rarely found alone. The forward arc is made up of a single particle beam cannon on a 90-degree rotation, four fixed laser cannons and a 90-degree rotating missile launcher. Each side has a 180-degree rotating laser cannon. The aft arc has a 90-degree rotating particle beam cannon and a missile launcher. Each side (including the ventral and dorsal) section of the ship has ten point-defense turrets. [ '''Size: Huge, 800 meters (long), 400 meters (wide), 250 meters (high) ] [ Maximum Crew Size: 1000 ] [ Defense: Deflector Shield ] [Shuttle Bay: 3 ("Ship Arm"). Each section of the 3-part arm area can hold 30 fighters or shuttles. ] [ Transporter Rooms: 2 (forward & aft) ] [ FTL: Hyperspace ] [ Price:' 650',000 credits ] Category:United Galactic Alliance Category:Tier 2 Category:Starships